Playing Checkers
by arsenicturntech
Summary: Raito and Ryuuzaki play checkers for some chocolate, and something more. Yaoi, deciete, bad language. raitoXryuuzaki or lightXl if you please. "M" to be safe


neko here wiff my summary and whatnot...

_Raito and Ryuuzaki play checkers for some chocolate, and something more. Yaoi, deceit, bad language. raitoXryuuzaki or lightXl if you please._

_DISCLAIMER by Light, "Neko does not and will never ever own Deathnote nor the characters. Ever."_

_neko- gee, thanks._

_**Checkers**_

Raito was sitting on the couch, when he heard the door click. "Hello Ryuuzaki." He flipped the page in the magazine he was scanning.

"Good afternoon, Raito," Ryuuzaki replied and set his books down on the table.

"Have you eaten lunch today?" Raito inquired.

"No."

"Well then, let us eat. I'm actually starving," Raito said with something light of a chuckle.

During their quiet lunch of ham sandwiches and apples, Ryuuzakimade a suggestion. "Let's play checkers." "What?" Raito asked, confused.

"Checkers, you know, the board game with red and black pieces and board?" Ryuuzaki replied.

"I know what checkers are, but why?" Raito demanded. Ryuuzaki shrugged. "I just wish to see who would win." Raito was eyeing him suspicously. "Okay, there's a catch."

"Thought so," Raito mumbled.

"Winner gets a blow job and chocolate." Raito put three seconds of thought into this. "What kind of chocolate?"

"Any kind."

"Okay then, you're on." The geniuses shook on it and got out the checker board.

Ryuuzukiset up the game, and Raito started. Right in the middle of the game, at Raito's turn, Ryuuzaki looked up at him, guiltily. "Raito, I have a confession to make." Raito placed his piece on Ryuuzaki's side. "King me. What is it?"

Ryuuzaki flipped the piece over. "I had chicken for lunch."

Raito blinked. "What does that have to do with anything? That was the second most random thing you've ever said in yoor life!" The whole time Raito was spazzing out, he didn't notice Ryuuzaki moving the pieces around to his advantage and taking some of his men. After Raito had finished ranting about how Ryuuzuki was so strange and random, he sat back down and overlooked his pieces, He noticed what Ryuuzaki had done, but didn't say anythig. Unfortunatelty for Ryuuzaki, Raito had still won by the end of the game.

"Looks like I'm getting some dark chocolate, and you're getting some salt," he declared smugly. Ryuuzuki went for his wallet, and headed for the door.

Raito waited, half patiently, for Ryuuzaki to come back. To him, the chocolate was just an extra, Ryuuzaki would end up getting most of it anyways. ^_~ Finally, the door clicked again.

"Thank Ryuk. What took you so long, Ryuuzaki?"

"I was trying to find good chocolate." Ryuuzaki found Raito on thier bed, in the highly sophisicated duck boxers he gave Raito for his birthday. "You appear ready," Ryuuzaki stated, smirking. Raito motioned for Ryuuzaki to join him on the bed.

"You ready for some salt, baby?" Raito asked as he wrapped his arms around his butt-buddy, nipping at his neck.

"Mmm, whenever you wanna give me some." Raito unwrapped himself from Ryuuzaki and took the chocolate. "If you do a real good job, you'll get what's left of the chocolate," he teased. Ryuuzaki grinned, "Sweetheart, I'll do it so well and so fast, you won't have time to unwrap it." Raito smirked.

"We'll see." Ryuuzaki quickly went down and thrust Raito's already hard member into his mouth. With a couple of twist and flicks of his tongue, a few sucks here and there, and one stroke down then up of his tongue, Raito was screaming Ryuuzaki's name. Within a matter of seconds, Ryuuzaki had cleaned up and obtained his prize(s). "I told you so," he gloated before being stripped down into nakedness.

"Sorry, I'm stingy with my chocolate," Raito growled before grabbing the bar and smearing half of it on Ryuuzaki. Using long strokes, the chocolate was gone and Raito handed the remaining piece to Ryuuzaki. "Now, it's over and you can have the rest." Raito kissed Ryuuzaki and laid down.

"Bastard," Ryuuzaki mumbled, gobbling up his piece.

xXxXxXxXx

neko iz back...nd that was fun, wasn't it?

-boys look shocked-

-insert evil smirk-very fun indeed. rate, review, critic, love

:3


End file.
